


Over You

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Exes, M/M, move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: Based on the prompt: “I’m over you and you’re over me, so the fact that we’re kissing right now means nothing, but please don’t stop.”





	Over You

**Author's Note:**

> the cursive parts are "the past"

Niall can’t really explain the situation. He's a little bit dizzy and has a few pints on him if he has to be honest, but he's not drunk so he can't blame the alcohol for what's happening right now. He wishes, though, because stumbling around your ex's apartment while kissing your ex is not a good idea. It doesn't matter how good it feels.

This wasn’t his plan for tonight. He had a date with this cute girl he’s been seeing a couple of times now and things were going well, he thinks. So when he noticed Harry in the same club they were, he decided to ignore him.  It was hard, he can’t lie, he hasn’t seen him since they broke up a little more than a year ago and it’s not like they ended up hating each other or anything, but he did break his heart.

The thing is, Niall thought they were meant to be. He _knew_ the second he saw Harry the first time in a uni party, with his long hair, wide smile and those tight black jeans. He knew he was gonna fell hard and quick by how he felt when Harry scanned the room and his eyes laid on him, only to smirk right after and make his way to him. He was lost that night, but he found himself in him the three years after that, until Harry decided to move to America and ended things with Niall for both of their sakes.

So yeah, it hurt a little seeing him again in London and not knowing anymore the person drinking in the bar with a bunch of people he never met, it hurt more not knowing he was back and realized they were no longer part of each other's life. But Niall was okay. He has moved on. He has a great job and has a couple of good dates and some sort of a girlfriend, even though they haven't talked about it yet. 

Niall tried not to crossed paths with him the entire night and everything was fine until almost 2 am when he forgot about Harry and went down to the bar for some drinks. He thought he already left when he didn’t see him for almost forty minutes, so when he bumped into him right after ordering two more pints and one of those coloring drinks he froze.

Everything went downhill from that moment on for him.

_“Niall?” He said, clearly surprised and Niall just tried to hide the fear of God from his face._

_“Harry.” He remembers tried to smile. Everything is just blurry now, even if it was only half an hour ago._

Harry slaps him into the wall next to his door as he tries to find his keys somewhere in the pockets of those ridiculous pants. At least his preferences in his clothes haven't changed, only improve. Niall ignores the pain in his back only to lose his fingers in Harry's hair. It’s shorter than he’s used to, but he still pulls out feeling his cheeks get warmer when he hears Harry’s moan right into his ear so he covers it up with his own mouth, feeling incredibly proud.

Niall's hands go down his neck, his shoulders and grab onto his back, tighten up his shirt into his fist. Harry holds his weight by his ass, pressing him into the wall, making him feel his entire body in front of his.

_“Oh God,” Harry laughed as he jumped on him, hugging him, “I’ve been wanting to call you! But you have a new phone, right?”_

_Niall felt his smile on his cheek and swallowed slowly, his hands were in the air over Harry’s back but not touching him, not knowing if that was a good idea. He finally did hug him when he realized Harry wouldn’t let him go otherwise, then he was positive it was a bad idea. His body still remembers him, still a bit bigger than his, still warm._

When Harry finally opens the door, he almost let Niall hit the floor. He laughs as he holds him from the waist and gives Niall a second to think things properly without the booze and the goosebumps from head to toes. He can’t even remember what he told Lyla or even if he said something to her before leaving the club with Harry’s hands in his pants after calling an uber.

Niall doesn’t know this place, which makes sense because before Harry left they lived together. Everything about their relationship was pretty quick from beginning to end, falling in love, move in together, break each other’s hearts and losing any type of contact. Niall thought it was better that way, it would help him get over him faster and even if his friends said maybe it was for the best, Niall could say they also thought Harry was _it_ for him.

He can feel it again when Harry starts kissing his neck, just like how he used to feel every time they touched each other. It’s overwhelming.

_“How you been?” Harry asked after ordering another drink for them, Niall’s pints and Lyla’s drink long forgotten. He had the same huge smile he used to convinced Niall to stay for a little chat_

_“_ _Good. I’m fine, new job,” Niall answered swallowing the rest of the pint Harry ordered for him with a gulp_ _. Maybe he wanted Niall to know he still remembers, maybe it was out of habit. Harry was about to talk, he had that spark in his eyes that Niall knew so well, he also knew that if he let him talk he could escape him. “I’m also in a date right now so I should go back to her.”_

_“Oh.” His whole expression changed. His smile got lost and he’s looking elsewhere, messing up his hair. It's short now and it made him look so handsome. Niall should've probably stopped looking at him_

_“Yeah.” Niall smiled getting up, ready to leave without looking at him anymore. “It was really nice to see you, Harry. Don’t lose touch, okay?”_

_“Wait.”_

His back hit the couch and Niall is starting to think he’s actually being punished by the universe, but Harry is already over him, taking his shirt off and putting his leg in between Niall’s when Niall’s sigh catches something else in the corner of his eye when he avoided looking at Harry’s torso.

It's a framed picture of them when they used to live together. They're having dinner with Gemma and Anne the first weekend after move in, it's around Christmas and they're wearing corny jumpers and holding hot cocoa. To the right is a picture of them with Louis and Liam in Harry's graduation, and to the left is just a picture of them, holding each other somewhere in London.

Niall holds his breath and it’s not exactly for feeling Harry’s hand under his shirt.

“Is that us?” He whispers, making Harry turn to the direction Niall’s looking.

“Of course is us.” He answers, slowly, lips over cheek as he kisses him, “You are a big part of my life, Niall. Why deny it?”

Niall nods, taking Harry by the head and putting his lips over his, kissing him with something else just discovered, something he can't name yet because he hasn't felt it before. His hands stumble into Harry’s pants, trying to take them off as he does the same with Niall’s shirt. Suddenly, all of this doesn’t feel so wrong anymore.

_“This is a bad idea.” Niall’s voice trembled, trying not to look down at Harry as his body tried to recover. His hands were touching the dirty walls of the loo cubicle, forbidden himself of touching Harry's hair._

_“Is it?” Harry smiled before kissing him again. “Let me take you home. For old times’ sake?”_

"I'm over you," Niall says out of nowhere, he has his legs wrapped around Harry's waist and he's walking to – where Niall thinks it's – his bedroom.

Harry stops kissing his neck to look up to his eyes before breaking a laugh, he’s kissing his lips, taking a bit longer to make a point. Niall’s brain starts to melt again.

“Me too.” He answers, opening the door and not bothering in turning the lights on.

*

When Niall wakes up, everything is familiar. Harry’s hand over his hips, the cinnamon and pine sense on the sheets, his lips over Harry’s forehead and the feeling of peace that comes within the sunshine stepping into the room by the curtains in front of them. He takes a moment then, to breathe all in, looking at the ceiling and he lets himself feel Harry’s body over his, bare and warm, his breath on his neck, his fingerprints drawn in his waist.

So he does the only thing that he knows he has to do. He kisses Harry in the cheek and unwraps himself from his arms to sit in the bed for a couple of seconds, feeling Harry's hands dangerously close to his back so he stands up, looking at him for the last time and starts picking up his clothes from the floor dispersed in the flat. He dresses up as quietly as he can possibly can, takes his phone, wallet, and keys from the couch and then he leaves, gently closing the door.

It doesn’t hurt like the last time, but there’s something numb in the middle of his chest he doesn’t want to think about just yet.


End file.
